eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldevin Surroundings
Facts: Right now we only have 1/6th of the world map available completely in-game, the Eldevin City area, which governs the Nature Orb. To the left of the Nature area is the Bemalic Ocean, which houses the Isle of Nasaroth right off the shore of Eldevin Kingdom's western coast. To the right of the Nature area is the Odious Sea, which houses the Everdusk Isles, so far including Illaneska, Greenreef Isle, and the Forbidding Island, but may include more. To the southwest of the Nature area is the island-continent Khazin-Daer, home of the Fire Orb, also resting in the Bemalic Ocean. To the south of the Nature area and directly east of the Fire area is Vambrok, home of the Blood Orb. To the east of the Blood area, southeast of the Nature area, and south of the Odious Sea is Vahkir, home of the Dark Orb. To the north of the Nature area is Xaralith, home of the Light Orb. To the east of the Light area, northeast of the Nature area, and north of the Odious Sea is Calderheim, home of the Ice Orb. Myths: As far as what I've been given, I can guess these themes for each area: Khazin-Daer. A jungle island-continent with citizens between savagery and civilization, who look upon the great volcano with envy. The Fire Orb rests near or in the volcano with its keeper. Calderheim. A land of snow, ice, and frostbite. Very few creatures live here at all and those who do are some of the most vicious you'll ever find. The Ice Orb rests upon the tallest mountain with its keeper. May be incorrect, as the Huntreal Plateau is so icy that the World Map may be in the Southern Hemisphere instead of the Northern. This would explain Xaralith's desert-like nature despite the cold. Additionally, the Ice Champion set suggests that Calderheim has ninjas and/or cat people, meaning it's inhabited. Xaralith. Desert as far as the eye can see, teeming with treasures not worth the risk of death by heat. In a great pyramid, the Light Orb rests here with its keeper. Partially disproven, as the Light Orb wielder rules the Order of Light from their HQ, most likely a temple or cathedral. Vambrok. Land of curses and races made by them. The Vampire Lord lives here with his legion, no longer known as the keeper of the Blood Orb - simply now its master. Not exclusively disproven, but we now know that Vambrok has chimeras and other alchemic/pseudoscientific features. Vahkir. A land of darkness and death, barren of life not mutated beyond repair. Tristan rules his hordes of evil from some place unknown within these shadowlands. Of, course, this second part is theoretical, but makes sense when compared to most other fantasies out there that have similar themes. I do not know if we'll ever see the other 5 areas in-game, but atleast this way you know that they exist. Note: All credits for this page go to Rezilia, who wrote it in the forum ;) Category:Areas